Needing the Sun
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Giratina had never felt the warmth of the sun until he met Dawn
1. Chapter 1

The renegade Pokémon circled through the Torn World. Nothing interesting ever happened. Just the odd one or two conversations with Dialga and Palkia who annoy him to pieces. No-one ever came. Just the Lake Spirits who just happened to be passing by. Giratina sighed as he curled up on a ledge. He was banished for his violent temper. Arceus was pretty shocked at what he created. Thankfully, he didn't destroy Giratina as he didn't like destroying things that he created. Funny…he certainly liked putting an end to human life at some stage. Giratina closed his eyes and as he did so, he had a view of Spear Pillar. And for some reason…there were people up there. Not more scientists or archaeologists… Two people in the same jumpsuits with the same style of sickly green hair were at the entrance. Two women, one with bright red hair, the other with magenta hair. Lastly there was a man with cerulean hair and in his hands…!? Red Chains! Not good! Giratina was about to snap out of his vision to confront the man when a girl came storming through crying:

"Finally! I'm finally here!"

Giratina froze as frustration rose in her. She had a white hat with a pink Pokeball logo on it. She had a short red coat with knee high pink boots. A white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"I hate Team Galactic…" she moaned "Oh great…two more."

"You there!" shouted the female person with the green hair "We will not let you pass!"

The girl glared at her before pulling out two Pokeballs.

"Empoleon and Luxray!" she shouted throwing them in the air "I choose you guys!"

A male Empoleon emerged and crossed his fins over as a female Luxray landed next to him her fur crackling with electricity. The people blocking her path expanded their Pokeballs and threw them in the air. Out came a Stunky and Croagunk.

"Empoleon use Drill Peck on the Croagunk!" cried the girl "Luxray, use Crunch on the Stunky!"

"Croagunk, Mud Bomb the Luxray!" ordered the male person.

"Stunky use Toxic on the Empoleon!" commanded the female person.

Dawn raised an eyebrow as the Stunky attempted to do what it's mistress said.

"Obviously you don't know," she sighed as she tossed a strand of deep blue hair "Poison moves won't work on steel types…"

The battle was over quickly and Dawn went past the two defeated people. The two women stopped her from confronting the man.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the redhead "I won't let you disturb our boss."

Dawn shrugged her off and glared at her. The redhead shrugged.

"If you're not going to listen, you'll have to go through me first. After all, you've made me look bad more times than I can remember!"

"And I'll be next," said the magenta haired woman "You might be tough but this time the gloves are coming off!"

Giratina shook with rage. That was not fair on the poor girl. He was about to rush up to Spear Pillar at that time if a blonde boy hadn't come running up and blocking the woman from the girl.

"Hold on one second!" he shouted as the girl turned to see him "Don't you start the party without me!"

The magenta haired woman looked slightly confused.

"Huh?"

The boy bit his lip impatiently.

"Remember me? I'm here to get my revenge!"

The girl raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ha!" snorted the women "If it isn't that little boy. The little cry-baby from Lake Acuity. Did you toughen up a bit? Sure, let's battle, two-on-two!"

The boy smiled as he and the girl took their Pokeballs.

"Torterra let's go!"

"Empoleon, I choose you!"

"Skuntank, prepare for battle!"

"Purugly, you're up!"

Giratina watched the battle in amusement as the boy jumped up and down in frustration while the girl stayed calm as her Empoleon carried out her instructions. At the end of the battle the Skuntank and Purugly were unable to battle. The two women growled as they returned their Pokémon and glared at the two children.

"…Heh," the boy smirked at the smiling girl "My Pokémon are tough, right? I can get even tougher! …But you know, that's it for us. We've hit the wall… Dawn, I'll help you with this!"

Dawn…so that was her name. Giratina watched the boy heal her Pokémon before taking off.

"Oh, and Barry!" called Dawn at her friend "Be careful on your way down!"

"I will!" called Barry back as he disappeared.

Dawn sweatdropped as she heard him trip and fall down face first. She chuckled lightly before turning to the man. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward.

"…Everything is ready for the creation of the new world," said the man "Now all will end and everything will begin."

Giratina sensed trouble and went to Spear Pillar but hovered around a bit to check if he had any second thoughts before ridding the world of its spirit. The man continued his speech.

"With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon and this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means. With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me!"

Giratina then tried to break through but failed. Oh yeah…he can't get through unless he had the permission of Arceus or if Dialga and Palkia were in distress. He had to wait. The Red Chains glowed and circled around the man. Dawn tugged at the redhead's grip as she tried to stop him. The man took no notice.

"Dialga!" he cried "The mythical Pokémon and master of time!"

A deep blue portal appeared.

"And the other…" the man continued "Palkia! The mythical Pokémon and master of space and dimensions!"

Giratina huffed as a bright pink portal appeared. Wasn't he in charge of the dimensions? He _did_ create Turnback Cave and the Torn World. Out of the blue portal…Dialga emerged and growled. Out of the pink portal…Palkia appeared and snarled. Dawn gasped as she saw the two Pokémon that created Sinnoh. The man stepped forward.

"Cyrus stop!" cried Dawn "You don't know what you are doing! You can't rid the world of spirit!"

"Watch me," Cyrus said back to her coldly.

Giratina growled as he heard Cyrus's name. Cyrus looked at Dialga and Palkia and smiled.

"I've waited so long for this moment," he said stepping closer "Dialga and Palkia."

The two Pokémon snarled and growled as their names were called. Giratina scowled at Cyrus as he continued his speech.

"Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things you have the ability to control!"

The two Pokémon again snarled and growled as they sensed his evil aura.

"You will do my bidding! I will have you abilities as mine!"

Dialga roared as Palkia remained calm as they could not do anything to go against him for her had the Red Chains. Giratina felt their despair and waited for the right moment to come out of the Torn World and stop this man from fulfilling his evil desires.

"With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear."

It was a good thing Arceus was sleeping deeply. Deeply as in very deeply. He was that tired when creating the world. Otherwise, Cyrus wouldn't have been able to continue his little speech.

"I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing as vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

Dialga roared again as Palkia gave a small scowl. Dawn bit her lip and bowed her head. Giratina was about to go up until…he heard the three cries of the Lake Spirits. Dawn's head snapped up as she smiled at the three Pokémon circling the summit. Giratina relaxed. Her smile somehow made him feel calm. Her smile faded instantly as she heard Cyrus's voice once again.

"I should have expected as much. The Pokémon have come here to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless."

Giratina snorted. Pathetic maybe but not worthless. They were quite cute to try and help stop Cyrus who continued talking to Dawn who had escaped from the redhead's grip and was now not a few steps away from Cyrus.

"It takes three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is vain. So much meaningless drama. Now, Dawn. You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven."

Dawn raised an eyebrow as she took a step back.

"After all," Cyrus continued as he stepped forward "there will remain no spirit for all time when I'm done. All spirit will disappear, it will be ripped away. From you! From your Pokémon! And from those precious to you! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"

Giratina cried out when he mentioned spirit ripped out of Dawn as he slowly went through the entrance of Spear Pillar. Dawn looked around as the area went dark. Cyrus frowned.

"What is this pressure I feel…" he muttered "Something…is enraged."

Oh something is enraged alright! Giratina made his entrance. Small multiple black holes appeared on the ground to make one giant hole. Small ruby eyes blinked as they saw Dawn and Cyrus clearly for the first time. A shadow slowly broke out into the real world. Dialga and Palkia cried in relief. Six small claws were gathered by the shadow's chest.

"Interesting," said Cyrus as he took a step back "So there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow."

Dawn shuddered as she brought her coat closer. Giratina felt her fear and cried out in reassurance as his claws became wings spilling shadows like liquid. Dawn seemed to get the message and relaxed. Giratina smiled even though no-one could see it and Dawn smiled weakly back. Giratina's smile faded as he glared at Cyrus.

"Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish," he said as he showed no fear "I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia…"

Giratina's rage took control as his wings became claws. He was going to drag Cyrus into the Torn World.

"I, Cyrus won't have any more interferererererere!"

Giratina roared as he lunged for Cyrus and everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

Giratina flew through the Torn World, dangling Cyrus dangerously below him.

"Let me go!" he demanded "Let me go I say!"

OK. Giratina dropped him and chuckled as he landed on a ledge. He then saw Mespirit sailing past him. She stopped and smiled at him.

"Thanks!" she said brightly "I thought we would have been goners if it hadn't been for you!"

Giratina blinked as she waved and flew off. He had never been thanked before. It was then Uxie came by, smiled at him then went off. Azelf came next, saluted the confused Pokémon and flew away. Giratina felt someone come into the Torn World. Humans. Oh, he forgot to close the portal. How stupid was that!? He should really learn to control his anger… Giratina sailed up to the entrance and saw Dawn talking to a woman with long blonde hair.

"This place…" she said as she looked around "Can you feel it? There aren't any Pokémon around. Time isn't flowing and space isn't stable. A world where rules are broken. A space one might call the Distortion World. Let's find Giratina, Dawn."

"Right, Cynthia!" nodded Dawn.

Giratina tilted his head how did that woman, Cynthia Dawn had just called her now, know his name. Hardly any human knew him. They only knew Dialga and Palkia and the lake guardians. As soon as the two girls took a step forward, he flew across them, calling out to Dawn. Dawn looked up as her scarf blew off and went into the distance where Giratina rushed to it, grabbed it and went down.

"My scarf!" she exclaimed.

Cynthia frowned as she looked down.

"I see Cyrus down there…" she said "Maybe we could find a way out if we go down. I'll go on ahead."

As Cynthia went off, Dawn looked down to see if she could find the renegade Pokémon. She sighed as she couldn't find him and followed where Cynthia went off.

…

Giratina circled the area keeping an eye on Cyrus. The scarf was wrapped securely around one of his tentacles. Cyrus then spotted Dawn coming down on a stone slab and hopped onto the ledge. He went up to her. Giratina growled as he stayed concealed.

"The shadowy Pokémon isn't here…" he said as Dawn stepped back "It abandoned me here and went farther down."

Giratina snorted. He asked for it really so technically he didn't abandon him.

"Incidentally, Dawn," continued Cyrus "do you understand the concept of genes?"

Dawn gaped at him as if he took her as stupid.

"Yes," she nodded "Of course I do."

"Genes can be considered the blueprints of all life forms," said Cyrus looking into the distance "That includes humans and Pokémon alike. Genes are contained in a DNA strand. A DNA strand consists of two chains of opposing characteristics in a spiral. If one of those chains were to be broken the other could replicate it."

Dawn had the "I know all this" face throughout the entire time that he was talking.

"One or the other cannot exist without the opposite," Cyrus continued "Do you understand where I am going with this? This is a bizarre world, time doesn't flow, and space isn't stable. Only the shadowy Pokémon lives here. This world is the opposite of our world. Our world I wish to change."

Dawn's face changed as she rolled her eyes to the "Here we go again" face.

"It is like the two chains composing a strand of DNA. The two worlds must be balancing each other to remain in existence. Without one, the other cannot exist. The shadowy Pokémon must play a role in keeping the worlds in balance. That is why it must have interfered and brought me here. The shadowy Pokémon must have made this bizarre world. That's why trying to change our world disturbed it and made it reveal itself. But that is all irrelevant. What matters is defeating that Pokémon and making this world disappear. I won't allow it to interfere again. With it gone, neither world will be able to revert to its original state…"

"You cannot do that!" cried Dawn "Why must you only think for yourself!? You cannot get rid of a world that so many people love!"

"I can," said Cyrus walking away "and I will."

Dawn stepped forward but he was gone.

"Thanks for the biology lesson," she muttered as she continued making her way down.

Giratina smiled at her determination as she used her Luxray to push the boulders in the correct pits. Only two more to go… She looked around and found a stone slab to go up. She was very cute. She stopped as she found her way blocked by trees and boulders. Giratina smiled as she kicked one then held her foot in pain. He roared again and flew over her. As she watched him her hat was blown off which he took. As she exclaimed trees and boulders started to disappear. She shrugged and ran to push the boulder where Mespirit was. One more to go… She noticed Cyrus run away as the stone slab that she came to next went down right near to where he was standing around. She shrugged as he once again disappeared. She saw a lake to get through. She rode her Empoleon down it. As she got off, Giratina cried again and went over her. This time her coat came off and once again he took it and hid away. Dawn shivered as she felt a bit of annoyance at him. She was wearing a dress that was black with a pink edge at the bottom. Giratina thought about how cute she looked. One tentacle had a white scarf around it, another had her hat on the end and a third had her coat. Dawn kept on walking, started walking sideways before being upside down. She looked around in wonder. She let out her Empoleon and secured her arms around him as he surfed upside down. She clutched on tighter as they went down the waterfall.

"You know…" said Dawn as she watched her surroundings "it's very odd that we're not using Waterfall for this…"

Empoleon grunted in agreement. Soon they had landed in the small lake with a light splash and once Dawn was safely on land she returned Empoleon. As soon as the third boulder was in place a stone slab appeared as Cynthia appeared.

"I guess the Pokémon of the lakes must have gone home," she said "I understand they keep balance against either Dialga or Palkia. Does it mean they can't do that with Giratina?"

"Maybe so," replied Dawn as they hopped onto the slab "Giratina isn't from our world so I guess that's why…"

Giratina circled down to where he was supposed to be and snarled as the girls found Cyrus already there.

"So you were already here…" said Cynthia as Cyrus came up to her and pushed her aside "Why do you seek to change the world? If you hate our world, you should just go off somewhere alone. Find somewhere where you can live without seeing others."

Cyrus scowled at her as he turned to Dawn who had her hand over her Pokeballs.

"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly?" he asked "My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that our world can be complete. That is my justice! No-one can interfere!"

"But without spirit then what's the point in living?" asked Dawn "We cannot feel joy or happiness without spirit. And we wouldn't be able to feel the willpower inside us the compel us to follow our dreams!"

"Shut up you!" demanded Cyrus "Don't think that you can defeat or capture that shadowy Pokémon. This bizarre world is none other than that Pokémon itself! Capturing it or defeating it will make this world disappear!"

Dawn glared at him as she shoved him aside.

"Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repairing the world, you're going to destroy it for me! Do it. You inherit my legacy."

He stormed off as Giratina growled. Cynthia smiled at Dawn who scowled back at Cyrus.

"Don't believe his lies," she said as Dawn turned back to her "It's not possible that a Pokémon can make a world disappear. Giratina won't go out of existence, this Distortion World won't disappear and our world won't disappear either. Let's go and meet him shall we?"

Dawn nodded as Cynthia stepped aside, letting Dawn past and stop at three floating platforms. She jumped to the first. Giratina cried for her. She jumped to the second. Giratina flew up. She then jumped to the third and found Giratina looking down on her with her scarf, her hat and her coat, waiting patiently on his tentacles.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn and Giratina looked at each other for what seemed a few hours. Dawn smiled at Giratina.

"Umm…" she said "Can I have my clothes back?"

Giratina snorted as he let go of her coat that she caught. She put it on as she frowned when Giratina held her scarf down. She jumped up and took it as it unraveled into her arms. She huffed as he held her hat tauntingly out of reach. She jumped up to attempt to get it but to no avail. She sighed in annoyance as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Giratina smiled as she tried again to get her hat. She scowled at him, folded her arms and then as if a light bulb lit up behind her head she took out a Pokeball.

"Staraptor, come out!" she cried as she released the bird Pokemon.

She hopped onto him as he flew up to get her hat. As she reached out, Giratina pulled it out of reach. Dawn huffed as he snorted in amusement. Her Staraptor cried out as they flew after the tentacle that had her hat. Giratina kept on taking it out of reach sometimes pausing so once they nearly had it; he could pull it away again. This time when he paused, Dawn jumped off her Staraptor and grabbed her hat. She succeeded as her Staraptor flew underneath her to catch her. She smiled victoriously as her Staraptor landed to be returned into his Pokeball. Dawn faced Giratina who was at eye-level with her. He slid open his mask and mouth to emit a croon. Dawn stepped back slightly. She waved her arms around as she found herself nearly falling off the edge of the platform. Giratina wrapped a tentacle around her waist and carried her up to his face. He felt Dawn's pulse quicken as he looked into her eyes. A low growl emitted from his throat as she carefully placed her hands on the ebony tendril that held her.

"Thank you for stopping him," she said with her smile "Cyrus, I mean, he…doesn't like the world with spirit. I don't know why…"

Giratina crooned in agreement. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. She smelt of freshly cut grass, pine trees and Pecha Berries. Similar to Mespirit's. She must have come from Twinleaf Town. Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before placing her hat back on. Giratina was now a few inches away from her. She raised a hand and carefully placed it on his golden mask. Giratina closed his eyes at her touch. She was gentle and her hand was softer than anything he imagined. He opened his eyes to meet her lovely smile that she had on. He nuzzled her hand as she giggled. Her giggle was nothing he ever heard of before. The only giggle he ever heard of was Mespirit's which irritated him at times. Even though it was similar to hers, Dawn's giggle made him smile. He raised her slightly to reveal her Pokeballs. Three regular ones, an Ultra Ball and one Dusk Ball. He spied a purple ball hanging out of her bag as he nudged it. Dawn looked at him wondering what we has thinking. He roughly shoved the ball and was captured by it. Dawn fell back onto the platform as he remained in the Master Ball.

"Ow," she said rubbing her behind "Huh?"

A turquoise portal appeared, thanks to Giratina as he nestled happily in his Pokeball. Cynthia hopped onto the platform behind Dawn.

"That was…" she said as she thought of a word "interesting."

Dawn smiled as she got up, brushing herself down.

"What!?" exclaimed a voice "That shadowy Pokemon was captured!?"

Cyrus came up and stood on the third platform.

"Your doing so means that this irrational world will remain in existence!" he roared to Dawn making Giratina snarl "Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world? Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds? Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!"

Giratina growled. It was his choice, he chose to be captured. So it wasn't Dawn's fault. He felt Dawn's hand stroke the Master Ball and calmed down.

"The places we are born…" said Cynthia "the time we spend living, the languages we speak. We are all different but the presence of Pokémon unites us. We share are lives with Pokémon and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone. That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose…"

"SILENCE!" roared Cyrus "Enough of your blathering! That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?! That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe! The emotions boiling inside me... Rage, hatred, frustration... These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit! ... Enough. We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you. I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my own complete and perfect world. One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit."

And with that he walked off. Dawn sighed. Giratina felt her anger and crooned to calm her. It worked as she smiled and looked back at Cynthia who smiled back at her.

"Since there is sadness," she said "we can feel joy. When there is anger, compassion is born…Let's go home."

Dawn nodded as she turned and jumped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Giratina rested in his new Pokeball as Dawn flew her Staraptor to Sandgem Town. As they landed, Dawn was greeted by a boy with a red cap and black hair. He grinned to Dawn.

"You're amazing!" he cried as he hugged her "You stopped Team Galactic, you went into the Distortion World and you've captured Giratina!"

Giratina snorted. He submitted himself to Dawn, not get captured.

"And you've seen 198 Pokémon already!" he said next as he checked Dawn's Pokedex "Wow, Dawn, you have to be the best trainer out there!"

Dawn chuckled as she slightly blushed.

"Oh, please," she said "Cynthia is way better than me. She is the Sinnoh Champion."

"And you can become the next Champion if you just get one more Badge!" said the boy.

"I need a break for a little while but OK, why not?"

"Can I see Giratina, please?"

Dawn nodded as she got the Master Ball out and opened it. Giratina landed with a thud and spread his wings out with his mouth slightly open. He then looked at the sun. He had never felt the sun's rays before. He was banished before the first sunrise so he had never felt any warmth from the sun. He sighed and relaxed as he looked down at the boy who stumbled a bit as Giratina came to eye level with him.

"Giratina," said Dawn "This is Lucas. Lucas, this is Giratina."

"Hi there!" said Lucas with a little wave.

Giratina snorted as he nudged Dawn slightly. Dawn patted his golden helmet and giggled as he nuzzled her hand.

"I better get home to see how Mum is," she said as she waved Giratina to follow her "Bye Lucas! Come on, Giratina!"

Giratina nodded as he flew after her. They went through the forest, Dawn running ahead of the flying Ghost/Dragon Pokémon. Giratina smirked as an idea went into his head. He flew low and grabbed Dawn by the collar of her coat. She cried out in surprise as he flew above the trees. He swooped down low so her feet nearly touched the trees. He then spotted the first few houses of Twinleaf Town and flew over to place her at the gates. Dawn stumbled a bit before placing her hands on her hips and looking at Giratina in annoyance.

"At least give me a bit more notice!" she said.

Giratina snorted as she pouted cutely. He nudged her, his eyes apologizing to her. Dawn sighed then smiled.

"I never knew a Legendary Pokémon could be so playful!" she giggled.

Giratina shrugged his wings as he followed her to her house.

"I'm home, Mum!" she shouted.

A woman in her late-thirties came out and smiled endearingly at Dawn.

"Dawn!" she said as she hugged her daughter "I've heard from Professor Rowan and I'm very glad that you're OK. And is this Giratina?"

Giratina bowed his head to Dawn's mother's eye level and crooned. She smiled as she patted Giratina on his mask.

"Dinner's ready on the table by the way," she said to Dawn "I made your favourite!"

"Thanks Mum!" said Dawn as she returned Giratina and went inside.

An hour later and Giratina found himself outside the house looking down at Dawn and her Pokémon.

"Guys," she said "This is our new friend. I want you to treat him nicely and like any other Pokémon, is that clear?"

Her Pokémon nodded in agreement. Empoleon bowed to Giratina who nodded at him. Staraptor flew up to the roof of her house and nodded to Giratina. After all, he saw him when Dawn was trying to get her hat. Luxray, Absol and Arcanine said their hello in unison. Giratina smiled. They weren't afraid of him. Since the beginning of time and space, even Arceus was afraid of his temper. Mespirit seemed to be the only one to understand him though. He watched Dawn place five dishes down to her Pokémon before turning to him with five round different coloured Poffins. He tilted his head in curiosity. Dawn held up the green Poffin.

"I want to know what kind of flavour you like," she explained "Eat this one first."

Giratina bowed down and opened his mouth. Dawn placed the Poffin on his tongue. He chewed a bit before shaking his head in disgust. Dawn giggled.

"I don't really like bitter things either," she smiled.

Giratina tasted the other four Poffins then thought about which one he liked the best. The yellow Poffin was better than the green one but he still didn't like it. The pink Poffin was OK but Giratina wasn't the one to really have a sweet tooth. The blue Poffin he liked but not as much as the red one. He looked down at Dawn and nodded in approval as he ate the Spicy Poffin. She smiled as she brought out a dish of Spicy Poffins.

"Empoleon likes spicy food as well," she said as she looked at her Pokémon lazing around when Giratina started eating the Poffins "Luxray over there likes dry food, Arcanine has a real sweet tooth, Absol prefers the Sour Poffins and Staraptor up there particularly likes bitter food."

Empoleon charged past them and into the pond. Dawn looked back sheepishly as he swam around.

"Did I make them a bit too spicy?" she asked.

Empoleon shook his head. Dawn giggled as Absol and Arcanine raced around Twinleaf Town. She rested against Giratina's body who had finished his food.

"Welcome to the family," she said as they looked into each other's eyes.

Giratina nodded as he bent down and licked her cheek gently causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks.


End file.
